novaincfandomcom-20200214-history
Neo-Era
The Neo-Era is a broad classification of all events concerning NOVA after the Trandoshan Neo-Crusades and the subsequent, official disbanding of NOVA as an independent organization. The various assets and leaders each went in their own directions, with some collaboration between them. You are free to add post-NOVA biographies for your characters and factions here under a heading. Darkplat13 The forces of Arch General Tysse, Field Marshal Antony, Fleet Admiral Ceneer, Vice Admiral Aris, Vanguard Commander Tervic, and the Cylian-NOVA Remnant led by High Captain D'plat join together after NOVA was dissolved. Their faction becomes officially named Stellar Enforcer Coalition, or the SEC, better known as the Cerulean Coalition after the bright shades of blue that make up their livery. Their charter values the life and freedoms of the individual, and that all that come under their authority deserve the highest respect and equal oppertunity. They will not hesitate to use military action to enforce this. The SEC is a major military force, fielding the veterans, the cutting edge equipment, and master tacticians of the NOVA Second Sector Fleet, NOVA Second Army, NOVA Third Army, NOVA Fourth Army, NOVA Twelfth Army, NOVA First Supply Corps, NOVA Twelfth Supply Corps, NOVA First Engineering Corps, NOVA Second Special Forces Division, NOVA Third Fleet, NOVA Fourth Fleet, NOVA Seventeenth Fleet, NOVA Eight Supply Fleet, NOVA Twenty-fourth Supply Fleet, NOVA Second Vanguard Division, and the Cylian-NOVA First Royal Battle Fleet. Headquartered at the Outer-Rim Ecumenopolis of Jutrand, the SEC exercises a massive amount of control over the Grumani sector. The research division of the Cylian-NOVA Remnants and the NOVA First Engineering division have combined their efforts into technological research, and the products of Stellar Industries, inc. are widely known throughout the galaxy, be they household appliances to war-grade battle mechs. The SEC thrives in its small pocket of the galaxy, and keeps on excellent terms with the Firkian Protectorate and the Trandoshans. With their sector patrolled by some of the most experienced and well equipped veterans of NOVA, and Force use regulated by the rechristened Stellar Vanguard, Coalition territory is some of the safest in the galaxy. On the flip side, 12% of NOVAs remaining strength leaving and making their own faction is grounds for suspicion if not outright hostility. Relations with NOVA are nearly non-existant, and ships from either side are treated in suspicion when in the other's territory. Trade is open to all parties, and the ports of "Blue Coruscant" welcome visitors and merchants from the Imperial Remnant, Galactic Alliance, Trandoshan Imperium, Firkian Protectorate, Hutt Cartel, Bloodskull Enclave, and of course, the new nation of NOVA. Recently, border colonies of the Galactic Alliance have been dropping out of communications. Investigation parties have not returned. These colonies are all near SEC space, and the galaxy wonders. Is this the work of the Coalition, or something more sinister...? Hataca Varren, following the events of the Trandoshan Neo-Crusades remained with NOVA. As many of the HR's left, this left a large power vacuum in which many former enemies of NOVA tried to exploit by putting their people in as replacements. T'savik thwarted these attempts, but as a result gained a sense of paranoia. Despite having no political experience, T'savik did well for NOVA. He expanded the trade and aided in the reconstruction of both NOVA, the Protectorate, the Trandoshans, of all people, and the rest of his allies. With his political ineptitude very much well known to him, T'savik thought it best that he have some help. Slow to trust of anyone, he seldom used NOVA's new HR's (even though they had extremely thorough background check) he often contacted his former advisor, friend, and possibly the only person he's ever really trusted in NOVA, Red Dawn on matters that required some council or tough economic decisions. Annoyed and slightly distressed at the fact that a minuet amount of his forces left and hunkered up in the Outer-Rim and had managed to prosper, T'savik realized there needed to be a way to secure the loyalties of his troops and new citizens. Like all governments eventually do, T'savik planted trace amounts of propaganda into everyday things. Holonet shows, movies, advertisements, and more. He did this much to his dislike, and continues even now to find an alternative. The war with the Remnant and the Galactic Alliance after the Neo-Crusades abruptly stopped, the two factions (finally) realizing that they simply no longer could fight. If they did not stop then, it is likely the already starving citizens would've destroyed both factions within. An unexpected boon of the war was the rush of deserters from the conflict. Where the forces that left to build the SEC, those deserters (after being properly trained of course) filled up the space they had left and more. Many Jedi and Sith also left their individual orders for NOVA's force sensitive "order" as well. There, former Jedi and Sith both studied and fought along side as brothers during conflict for possibly the first time in galactic history. Even though they had just won a costly war with the Neo-Crusaders, they remain on alert. The more powerful of NOVA's force division see a looming threat on the horizon. This, added to T'savik's developing paranoia has made him put an increased amount of spending into the military and military development. Although some believe that this isn't entirely due to what these former Jedi and Sith supposedly saw in the future. They believe it has something to do with the rise of the SEC, of which T'savik has supposedly said could be a threat in the near future, although that is pure speculation. Another recent military development in NOVA was the introduction of two fire "modes" for weapons was blasts that fire concentrated blasts of electromagnetic pulses or EMPs. This is believed to have been a result of the vast majority of sentries disappearing along with the AI HAC. Since then, a new generation of sentries is in the process of being developed. Rumor has it they will be AI's themselves or that they will be synthetic androids, acting as if they were human. This is, of course, simply rumor. However one should not discount the possibility of either of those options. Varren T'savik has been praised by many on a galactic scale for leading NOVA and her allies into a golden age. However, despite this, there are whispers there is worry that the rumor of his supposed insanity. T'savik leads NOVA into an uncertain future, so to does he lead himself into one as well. DoggyWoofStar After the Trandoshan Neo-Crusades, Tony Curins began travelling all around the galaxy. During this time, he was all the while looking for adventure. One day, after landing on Tatooine, he met a warrior who challenged him to a duel. Tony unsheathed his blade, and the battle began. Soon, an audience gathered and some even placed bets on the two warriors. Curins became a professional fighter, dueling new opponents every night. After about two months, he faked his own death and left the planet. While in space, he got a message from NOVA Personnel, asking if he would return to NOVA to help with the new era. Curins replied, Yes, and began travelling to NOVA's HQ. After reaching Headquarters, Curins began creating new technology for the Military. Curins believes his best work is the Arc-Blade, which possesses a metallic body, and uses electricity to cause lightning to crackle around the blade of the sword. The Sword's usual appearance is a metallic hilt and blade, the hilt usually being covered in leather, and a small but efficient battery in the hilt which creates the lightning. Curins is glad to be back with NOVA, and workers that manufacture lots of his tech are glad to be with him. He's ready for anyone or anything in the future, and with his Custom Arc-Blade by his side, he's very confident. Sadfullrobloxian After the Trandoshan Neo-Crusades, HAC, alongside seemingly all sentries and essentially the majority of all drone units in =NOVA= seemingly dissapeared, not being heard from again. No information has been found on what has happend with the Artifical Intelligence, speculations/theories arising that the Artifical Intelligence is hunkering around the edge of the Galaxy, very close to the Outer Rim. Reports of Outer Rim isolated colonies dissapearing overnight have skyrocketed since the previous reports, inclusive large sums of asteroids/planets simply dissapearing off the Grid in a specific area of the Outer Rim, an area which has most likely been avoided by civillization ever since. What has happend to this substantial amount of Drone/AI-VI's dissapearing currently is unkown, attempts to contact them have been made, but no response was recieved. Whether they will return or not, is unkown. Troninho Shortly before the Trandoshan Neo-Crusades ended, Dawn begun to act strangely. Constantly having more and more forced moments of craziness, non-natural, and growing increasingly more suspicious. No, this certainly wasn't the work of Dawn's already random craziness. Whispers begun to circle within NOVA, "Has he finally broken?", said some, "Is that the real Dawn?", said some others. Eventually, Dawn retreated to DawnTech, unofficially "retiring" from NOVA, but keeping himself in contact with Varren, still being his economic advisor, and remaining on Varren's "speed-dial". Since then, DawnTech's activities have become increasingly more unknown. Many say some kind of "political police" now floats around the Galaxy, ever so watchful. But why? (subject to heavy changes) Dragonfablefreak01 His powerbase in NOVA and the galaxy evaporated following the trade embargo, Silus took a large portion of his loyalists and the remnants of the RIE towards a satalite galaxy he had located during the middle of the Crusades. Upon reaching the galaxy, he provided his location to Red Dawn, but no others. Once the Exodus from the known galaxy ended in finding a new habitable planet within the satalite galaxy, he found relatively primitive life, which he enlightened in the ways of the force and inducted into the Empire. The RIE prospered for Centuries under Silus' watchful eye, eventually taking over the entire Satalite galaxy now known as Silus Alpha. He remained in successful contact with Dawn and secured viable info on NOVA's state from him. Silus eventually plans re-establishing himself within the galaxy, once he successfully unifies the Force and Science. Zerdiux Xarxis, was included in the large portion of loyalists that Silus took with him to Silus Alpha. He served under Silus faithfully in this galaxy and as a reward for his loyalty, Silus named Xarxis his regent meaning everytime Silus dies Xarxis temporarily governs until Silus ressurects himself. Though, while Silus is alive Xarxis helps in any way he can with the Empire. (Note: Dragon DID give me permission to make this Xarxis' fate. Also, the paragraph is smaller than the others due to the fact that not much needed to be said about what happened to Xarxis.)